Love Is In The Air Vents
by Melrose Corvella
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up i think. Harry and Draco end up in the air vent together and well... small space, long time, two hot guys... you figure it out ;  Warnings for male slash and strong language. Not for kiddies.


**Love is in the Air Vents**

**Pretty easy to figure out I reckon ; P**

**Warnings for strong language and boy/boy sex, rated M for a reason loveys so if this bothers you don't read it obviously.**

**Other than that… Enjoy! x**

It was the second last day of sixth year at Hogwarts and as Harry stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, Parvati and Lavender both charged up to him wearing identical grins on their faces and their eyes lit up. Warily, Harry waited for them to speak. He didn't have to wait long as they instantly started babbling.

"Ok so, we have decided that since it's our last day tomorrow of sixth year, we" here, Lavender unnecessarily indicated to the two of them "are going to throw a party!" This last word was screeched excitedly by both of them and Harry winced at the pitch they reached.

For a second no one spoke until Harry realised that they were waiting for him to reply, so mustering up all the energy he could he said "Hey that's an _amazing_ idea I can't wait!"

"I know right! So we were thinking we could invite…." Harry let them babble on excitedly about the party whilst internally thanking Merlin that they bought his poor excuse for an enthusiastic reply and snorted to himself at how air headed the two girls were.

Noticing Ron and Hermione in the corner of the room sitting on one of the red plush sofas, he mumbled an 'excuse me' and hurried over to his friends, rescuing his ears from the screechy onslaught of the party planners and sinking down beside his red-headed friend.

"You got ambushed by the bimbo's too huh?" Ron asked him, grimacing slightly as Parvati and Lavender's voices rose enthusiastically as if on cue as they told their plans to another unsuspecting victim.

"Yep" Harry replied "So what's so exciting about this party then?"

"Well," Hermione started "Apparently they're going to invite all the sixth years from every house over to Gryffindor for a huge "end of year house unity party"" Hermione did quotation marks with her fingers "When in actual fact its just their excuse for a whole load of alcohol consuming and making out with guys they've never spoken to before" Hermione's lip curled up in disgust.

"I, for one, will definitely not be going to this party" She concluded and Harry and Ron stifled their laughs at how uptight their bushy-haired friend was, whilst giving each other a nod and a grin that said "We're definitely going to this party!"

Harry tactfully changed the subject and they talked for a few hours until they got too tired and went to bed.

The next day every sixth year in the school, including the Slytherins, to many of the Gryffindor boys' disgust, had been told about the party and had said they were coming.

And before anyone knew it, it was eight o clock in the evening (the starting time of the party) and the Gryffindor common room was filled with sixth years from every house. The first thing most people did was grab a bottle or can of vodka, beer or whatever else people had brought in.

At five to eight Hermione had escaped up the stairs with a book to read and a disapproving look on her face while Ron had actually appeared quite excited and when Harry had gotten curious and asked him why, Ron had sighed in a theatrical manner that made Harry feel stupid.

"Obviously Harry, there is going to be a lot of girls here wearing, well practically nothing and are going to be drunk so they'll be chasing every guy in the room." Noticing Harry's still confused look he sighed again and explained further "You are too innocent mate, there is going to be a bunch of girls to snog and if we get lucky we might get to - you know…" he paused looking uncomfortable "… do it"

"Ron is that all you care about?" Harry asked him sounding shocked though he had to admit to himself that he was interested as well, though not exactly in the same way as Ron.

"Well… you know" Ron muttered as his ears turned crimson. "It's got to happen sometime hasn't it?"

Privately, Harry agreed, though out loud he said nothing. It wasn't girls he was interested in, he had realised after going out with both Ginny and Cho that he wasn't interested in girls at all, it was more the showering after quidditch practice with a bunch of guys that got him turned on. Just thinking this made the heat rise up in his cheeks though luckily Ron had wandered off to get himself a drink.

A constant flow of sixth years streamed into the common room and by nine o' clock music was blasting out from the speakers and girls and guys were up and dancing in the room.

Harry made his way through the darkened room, chatting to a few people he passed and ignoring the girls who gave him an appreciative once over as they swayed their hips to the beat of the music.

By ten o' clock nearly everyone was at least tipsy and their dancing had become a bit more staggered than when they had first arrived, but their was an altogether good atmosphere in the room as everyone laughed and danced whilst sipping - or gulping in some people's cases – their drinks.

Harry had started dancing with a girl he had never spoken to before but had to admit that if he was straight he would have definitely been snogging her right now, and if Ron were nearby instead of being tangled in a mass of limbs with a Ravenclaw girl in one of the armchairs, he would have introduced them to each other and let them get on with it. Instead he simply let himself enjoy moving to the music.

After half an hour however, the girl - who he found out was called Mel - had become bored of merely dancing and was shamelessly trying to push him into a wall so that she could seduce him right their and then.

"Oh Harry those jeans look so good on you, no one had ever realised what a great ass you have under those robes, and that six pack…" She slurred running her hands down Harry's toned chest and stomach and pressing her fishnet clad thigh between Harry's legs.

"Come with me!" She demanded and without giving him a chance to protest she dragged him into a side room that Parvati and Lavender had prepared with a bed "Just in case".

Without any further comments Mel shut the door and began to yank her gold shimmery top over her head and swiping her black leather mini-skirt - that more resembled a belt – off of her hips, exposing a black lace bra and matching thong.

She drunkenly sashayed across the room to Harry who had thankfully found his voice and began "Look Mel… I'm really flattered but err, I think we're rushing it a bit –"

But he was cut off however as she plummeted her hand down his black jeans and began to scrabble her hand in his underwear.

In shock and anger Harry shoved her forcefully out of the way, threw the door back open and stalked angrily back into the crowded and absolutely roasting room. Why was it so hot in here?

And for the first time that night Harry noticed Draco Malfoy standing with a bunch of Slytherins and downing the last bit of vodka in his glass, wearing tight black skinny jeans and a tight grey shirt that showed off every muscle and made his silver orbs glitter mischievously in the dark room.

Malfoy could apparently feel he was being watched and turned his head, meeting Harry's gaze and quirking an eyebrow as though to say "see something you like Potter?" before smirking slightly and turning back to Pansy who was looking drunk and laughing hysterically.

Harry strolled over to the table full of drinks and filled out a glass of vodka for himself, then downed it in one, slammed the glass back on to the table and walked straight up to Malfoy and tapped his shoulder.

Malfoy turned around and a slightly curious look crossed his face as Harry stood before him.

"Is there something I can help you with Potter?" The blonde asked him haughtily and suddenly Harry didn't feel so sure of himself anymore.

Realising that Malfoy and at least six other people were watching him expectantly he suddenly got flustered. "Er… well, um I guess, maybe….not?" Harry stuttered and blushed a deep red at his excruciatingly humiliating reply; that, accompanied with the heat in the room, made him feel as though he was burning. _Why did I even come over here?_ _Swallow me whole floor, _Harry begged, _like_ _now!_

Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow as the rest of the on-lookers snickered evilly at him.

"Shall we talk somewhere else Potter?" Malfoy suggested with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Harry nodded, the redness in his cheeks still very obvious.

"Well lead the way then, you're the one that lives here"

Harry turned, feeling confused as to why Malfoy even wanted to talk to him, but led him up the stairs to another room not realising that as he did so, the blonde's eyes were following the movement of his hips and his rear with much enjoyment.

Shutting the door behind the blonde, he turned to the middle of the room, where Draco had already made himself comfortable on the sofa and was watching Harry with mild interest.

Feeling the need to make everything clear Harry spoke.

"Um you know there wasn't anything in particular I wanted to say I just um… got a bit sidetracked after having a drink" He confessed to Draco who only smirked at this.

"Well Potter, fortunately for you I do have a reason for us to stay here and _chat_" At this Draco's smirk broadened and Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet feeling a little unnerved by the Slytherins attitude.

"Err… ok what is it you want to talk about?" He asked Draco.

"Why don't you come and sit down instead of standing up there all day like an idiot" Draco said and indicated to the small space next to him.

Harry obeyed and sat himself down on the small space left on the sofa, feeling altogether too close to his rival for any kind of comfort.

"So what was it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well," Malfoy said, "Maybe "chat" wasn't exactly the right word" he smirked before closing the distance between himself and Harry and mashing his lips against the brunette's.

Harry sat, stunned into immobility by the horror of being kissed by his school enemy who seemed to be enjoying it very much, at least, he gathered that he did considering the fact that he was pressing his body as close to Harry's as it would go at the same time as attempting to undo the buttons on Harry's top.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco only took the opportunity to slide his tongue into a shocked Harry's mouth and pressed himself even closer.

At this Harry suddenly found he was able to move and shoved Malfoy forcefully away, causing the blonde to fall off the sofa and onto the floor, where he stayed for a second in surprise before realising what had just happened.

"Jesus Christ Malfoy! What the hell were you doing? _Molesting_ me like that it was completely -" But Harry's words hastily stopped as he took in the deeply humiliated and rejected expression on Draco's face.

"Hey" Harry said a little more gently, now that he had been caught off guard by this show of emotion "I'm sorry for pushing you like that, you just… caught me by surprise that's all"

Malfoy looked up at him, anger filling his features. Though whether anger at Harry or himself, Harry did not know.

He stood up, readjusting himself and turned away towards the door, never once meeting Harry's eyes, but before he could reach the door the dark-haired boy grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the sofa, placing both of his hands on the blonde's shoulders and forcing him to sit down.

"Potter I'd really rather just go so-"

"No" Harry told him firmly "I want to know why you kissed me" he waited for the explanation with raised eyebrows, thanking whoever created vodka for giving him the courage to ask.

"No you really don't" Malfoy said going slightly pink and turning his silvery-blonde head away from Harry's calculating emerald eyes.

Harry sighed dramatically, "Ah well, then I guess I'll just have to tell everyone out there that _Draco Malfoy_ just tried to shove his tongue down my throat" He turned and met Draco's horrified expression with a slight smirk of his own. "I wonder what they'll think of that."

"Fine!" Malfoy burst out angrily "But if I tell you then you have to _promise_ not to tell _anyone_. Got it?"

"Swear on my life" Harry replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He had just assumed that Malfoy would say it was a dare by some of the Slytherins, he was starting to dread this answer.

"Ok" Malfoy said and swallowed nervously. He glanced at Harry but this only made him blush deeper.

A few seconds passed while Malfoy bit his lip, obviously having difficulty saying whatever it was he was going to say.

"Look maybe you should just -" Harry began.

"I love you"

He said it so quickly Harry thought he had misheard.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Surely _Malfoy_ couldn't have just said -?

"I love you! Oh fuck…" Malfoy buried his face in his hands.

Crap. He did.

Harry swallowed awkwardly, what the heck does someone reply to that?

"Err… look Malfoy I um…" Why could he not seem to speak properly today? It must have been the vodka, it made him stutter.

"Forget I even said it Potter, in fact, forget I was even here." The humiliated blonde stood up quickly and started to head towards the door but Harry caught him by the wrist again and opened his mouth to say something, anything.

At that exact moment the door burst open and a very drunk Lavender staggered into the room. Malfoy quickly yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp and took a step away.

"Hass'nyone noticed that it's got like really hot'n 'ere?" She slurred, her words running together.

"Yeah it has" Harry said, once again noticing the intense heat in the room and fanning himself with his hand.

"There's a ven… ventil… tilation shaft" She finished the word with a look of triumph "in the next room that has a switch n'it. That'll do it." Lavender nodded, more to herself than anyone else and stumbled back out the room.

There was silence for a second while Harry tried to think of something to break the awkward silence. He opened his mouth to speak but Malfoy cut in first.

"I better go see what I can do with the air vent in the other room" he mumbled and bolted out the door.

Determined, Harry followed him waiting a few seconds so that he would think he had gone back to the party then he exited the room quietly.

He slipped into the next room just as Malfoy's legs vanished into the air vent. Knowing this was going to be his only chance in who knew how long to talk to Malfoy, he slipped into the rectangular tunnel in the wall right after him.

It took till they were past two corners and just coming up to the third before Malfoy realised Harry was behind him. Harry had accidentally knocked into one of the sides of the tunnel and Malfoy had whipped round.

"Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing following me in here?"

"You can't get out now so you'll have to talk to me"

Malfoy groaned "Come off it Potter I already told you why I – you know -"

"Kissed me? Stuck your tongue down my throat? Tried to turn us into Siamese twins?"

Malfoy groaned in frustration and embarrassment again "YES! Any of the above! Are you enjoying this?" he demanded angrily.

Harry grinned "Maybe a bit"

"God I can't believe this…" Malfoy muttered to himself as he continued to crawl through the vent "Hey! The switch, it's up there!" Malfoy pointed to where a tiny part of the tunnel was raised up and a red dial with temperature control printed on it was stuck on.

"Well can you fix it?" Harry asked him.

Malfoy tried to reach up but the awkward angle of the ceiling was making it too hard for him.

"Damn it! I can't reach it!"

"Here let me try. I'll slide under you and reach it from there; I'll be at an easier angle than you are just now."

"What? That's ridiculous, why don't I just twist round -"

"No. _That's_ ridiculous, there's no where near enough room for you twist yourself round where you are, its way too narrow. Here, let me" Harry turned onto his back and slid through Malfoy's legs, ignoring the protests from the blonde.

It only took a couple seconds for Harry to realise that his arms weren't long enough to reach the switch.

"See? You are such an idiot" Malfoy sighed, frustrated. "I'll try again"

For the next few minutes Malfoy tried to reach the switch but his arms weren't long enough either and the temperature was still increasing making it extremely uncomfortable.

"Holy crap it is roasting in here! Can you please reach that switch already?" Harry asked the blonde heatedly after a few minutes of straining to reach the switch

"I can't it's above your head. Hang on" Malfoy crawled closer so that now he was sitting on top of Harry in a way that could definitely be seen as unnecessary.

"Can you reach it?" The brunette asked, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"Not. Quite" Malfoy said, straining his arm forward as far as he could before giving up with a sigh of annoyance. "It's still too far away"

Why did they make this part so tall and narrow? Harry wondered, and in their current position it would be impossible for one of them to get over the other and actually sit up straight to reach it.

"Damn, ok fine you move back and I'll try and move further up" He instructed the Slytherin who nodded but didn't move.

"Malfoy-"

"Shit. Potter I can't get out, we're completely wedged in here" Malfoy told him with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Wedged? How did we get wedged in an air vent? Please don't tell me I'm going to be stuck here with you sitting on top of me until someone realises we're missing, which judging by how much everyone was drinking, won't be till at least tomorrow afternoon!" Harry said in exasperation.

"Shut up Potter! This isn't only bad for you, you know!" Malfoy snapped and Harry snorted in a mix of irritation and amusement.

"Yeah? Who are you trying to kid? Going by the fact that you all out _attacked_ me earlier I'd say you're going to be pretty happy being pressed up against me for the next twelve hours"

"Fuck you Potter!" He tried to sound indignant and collected but Harry noticed the faint flush that had crept into his pale cheeks.

They stayed in their awkward position for a few seconds, neither one speaking in their irritation with each other. _Well, if he's going to be difficult,_ Harry decided, _I might as well make this as embarrassing for him as I can._

Suppressing a smirk, he lifted his arm to see if he could reach the heat control switch. He was a few inches off.

"God it's too hot in here!" He pretended to complain and began to unbutton his shirt, and he had to fight to keep the smirk off his face as he could feel Malfoy's eyes trained on his gradually exposed chest.

"Well that's much better" Harry sighed and tried to reach for the switch again, knowing that his bare chest was centimetres from Malfoy's face, and had to fight even harder now not to laugh as he felt a twitch in the blonde's jeans which was pressed up against Harry's own crotch.

"Almost there" Harry grunted as he stretched for the switch and wriggled his hips as though trying to give himself more height.

This had the desired effect on Malfoy as a small moan escaped through his delicate pink lips and Harry could tell the other boy's penis was now fully erected, though he decided to continue playing his game.

"Hey Malfoy what's that digging into me?" Harry asked a blushing Draco innocently.

"I, err, it's nothing um…" Malfoy stuttered while blushing even deeper.

Fighting back laughter was getting extremely difficult now.

Harry reached up for the switch once more and resumed his wriggling causing Malfoy to bite down hard on his lip to control the moans that were threatening to escape, but after a sudden upward thrust from Harry, this became impossible and a loud moan echoed in the air vent.

This time, Harry laughed outright.

"God Malfoy control yourself, we have to get out of here"

"Potter, for heaven's sake, stop _moving_ like that!" Malfoy begged him.

"Like what, _this?_" Harry asked mischievously and thrust his hips upwards again.

Malfoy's eyes rolled back slightly in pleasure, before he caught himself and said "Yes that!"

"Yes? Do it? Ok" He thrust upwards again, deliberately pretending he hadn't understood Malfoy's instruction.

Malfoy was almost beside himself this time and moaned out "Ohh yes that…"

At the blonde's breathy moan Harry felt a twitch in his own trousers and stopped. _What the hell? I'm being turned on by Malfoy?_

Draco was now taking initiative and was rocking his own jean clad hips back and forth whilst not even bothering to try and stop the moans that emitted from his throat and with each thrust of Malfoy's hips Harry's own cock became harder until he too was rocking back and forth, groaning with pleasure and had completely forgotten who was sitting on top of him.

Malfoy's hands were now feeling there way up and down Harry's bare chest, pinching his hardened nipples before sliding down to the button on his jeans which he swiftly began to undo. And in a sudden wave of craving for naked flesh, Harry began to also grapple with clothing, struggling to remove all the fabric from their bodies until both of the boys were stark naked and they resumed the grabbing of each others skin.

Malfoy hands had slid down and had firmly grabbed the toned cheeks of Harry's arse which Harry then mimicked, and they both used their hold to push their cocks even harder against each other causing waves of electricity to shoot from their crotches to the rest of their body.

Harry moved his fingers in circles on Malfoy's arse cheeks before trailing his fingertips up and down the inside of the pale, muscled thighs. This cause a long, loud moan to vibrate around the air vent.

Harry thrust his hips upwards at Malfoy's delighted moans, their fully erected and leaking cocks rubbing and pressing together, the heat building inside of the boys as each moaned out instructions.

"God Potter harder! Yes! Like that!"

"Oh Malfoy! Right there! Oh God that's good! Faster!"

Harry reached down and grabbed one of Malfoy balls, a loud moan of pleasure followed this action and Harry smirked as he squeezed the flesh lightly and noticed Malfoy's panting become louder, his thrusting more erratic.

"Shit Potter, do that again!"

Harry obliged, reaching down with both hands this time, not ceasing the thrusting of his own cock, and grabbing both of Draco's balls in his hands and squeezing.

"Ahhhhh… Harder!"

His hands tightened again this time squeezing harder and Malfoy let out a scream of pleasure that made Harry moan out loud at the sheer erotic sight of Malfoy's face filled with such bliss, and the _noise._

Harry and Draco both rocked their hips harder and faster and with a last hard squeeze of Malfoy's balls, the blonde threw his head back and gave a final scream of complete ecstasy before spilling his hot seed over Harry's stomach, who followed just a second later.

They collapsed onto each other, panting loudly as they struggled to catch their breath.

"And I thought you didn't like me Potter" Malfoy smirked while still gasping for air.

Harry had no answer to that. He had thought the exact same thing, but he could not deny that after having such an amazing orgasm he definitely felt a lot differently about the blonde.

Draco continued to lie on top of Harry for the next few minutes, simply catching his breath and enjoying the feeling of their naked sweaty bodies pressed so closely together. He shifted slightly so that his cock was directly on top of Harry's and began to mimic Harry's earlier movement of wriggling his hips. This time it was Harry who had to suppress a moan and Draco smirked as their cocks immediately began to harden.

It only took a couple of minutes before they had resumed their positions, sweaty bodies writhing on the smooth floor, their hands travelling over each other's bodies and slipping as they tried to grasp the floor in an attempt to control their aggressive movements. Their hips were thrusting together, the sound of pleasure filled pants and moans and skin slapping into each other reverberating off the metal walls. Harry grabbed Malfoy by the waist and changed their position so that Harry was now sitting upright with Malfoy's legs hooked round his waist, hips still rocking and mouths still open in a continuous moan.

Seizing the moment, Harry placed his sweaty palms on the back of Draco's head and pulled him forward so that their mouth's met, Draco stopped his movements for a moment in shock before kissing him back hungrily, their tongues dancing with each other, memorising every taste and feel.

They both reached their orgasm seconds later and stayed where they were, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Harry opened his eyes first and took in the look of complete contentment in Draco's face, knowing for sure now that he hadn't been lying when he had told Harry he loved him. Draco opened his eyes a second later a small hint of panic in them when he met Harry's gaze.

"Potter…?"

Harry knew that Malfoy was worried that the kiss hadn't meant anything to him, that it had just been in the heat of the moment. To prove him wrong Harry placed a hand gently against Draco's pale cheek and slowly moved in to kiss him.

When their mouths met, they kissed softly, their lips just barely touching. There was no mistaking that the kiss meant something to both of them.

Draco lifted his arms into the air about to reach around Harry's neck to pull him closer when he suddenly stopped his movements and broke away from the brunet's lips, an excited look on his face.

"What is it?" Harry asked him quizzically.

"Look! I can reach the switch from here!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Well… Damn! Just as I was starting to like being trapped in the air vent" Harry said with a mix of amusement and disappointment.

"Well" Draco started, wriggling his eyebrows "We could always turn this into a regular thing"

A mischievous grin crossed Harry's face "Oh I definitely think we could" and together they laughed.

Malfoy turned the dial and the air vent began to cool down back to a normal temperature.

"However, I think for now we better get back to this party and claim a whole load of credit for braving the air vent, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like an idea to me"

They managed to wriggle their way out of the air vent and back into their clothes and crawled back through into one of the side rooms in the Gryffindor common room, where they sorted out their appearances before walking into the common room.

"Thank you everyone! Yes it was us that made the temperature go back to normal"

"Please feel free to applaud us"

Everyone in the room carried on dancing.

The two boys turned to each other.

"You know, I don't think we got very much appreciation there" Draco said.

"No we didn't" Harry turned to Draco with a suggestive smile, "What do you say we go appreciate ourselves?"

A slow grin spread across Draco's face.

"I appreciate that idea greatly"

And they sauntered into a side room, making sure to lock the door.

**I decided to make this one-shot after hearing the song "Love is in The Air" and stuck an extra word on it and made a story. It was going to be a quick one-shot but it somehow ended up as being 12 pages long… Whoops… : P Which means I haven't wrote anything for my other stories (guilty look).**

**Hope you like and review, review, review! **

****


End file.
